


Query

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is exceedingly patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Query

“John?”  
  
“Yes, Sherlock?”  
  
“Is the entire street out?”  
  
John sighed and moved carefully over to the window, hoping not to mash his shin against the coffee table. He looked up and down the street. “Yes, Sherlock.” It was nearly one o’clock in the morning and a moonless night, and the darkness and silence were palpable. He missed the fridge humming. The glowing clock on the microwave. Little things, only noticeable by their absence.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“Yes, John?”  
  
“Do you think you could find a torch?”  
  
“Oh. Right.”  
  
John listened as Sherlock, using the light from his mobile, apparently began scrambling through the kitchen drawers.  
  
“John?”  
  
“Yes, Sherlock?”  
  
“Do we have a torch?”  
  
“We did. What did you do with it?”  
  
“Oh! Check the desk.”  
  
John moved toward the desk, his arms outstretched. He began fumbling through the drawers. Was that it? Ah! Yes. He pulled the torch out and snapped it on.  
  
And nearly jumped a mile. Sherlock was standing right next to him.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“Yes, John?”  
  
“You are a master chemist, are you not?”  
  
“Yes, John.”  
  
“You are _not_ a master electrician, are you?”  
  
“No, John.”  
  
“So the next time you have a theory about the wiring in a fancy alarm system shorting out and killing the homeowner, do you think a consult with one would be worth the bother?”  
  



End file.
